


saṅgharṣa

by weaslayyy



Series: vivaham [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslayyy/pseuds/weaslayyy
Summary: sivagami, queen mother of Mahishmati, meets the Kuntalan Crown Prince at dawn





	saṅgharṣa

“And who,” Sivagami asks, uncertain if she truly desires an answer, “are you?” 

“The Crown Prince of Kuntala,” is what the amalgamation of three fantastically clashing print-patterns responds, and Sivagami feels in her heart a great swelling of sympathy for the palace tailors. “It is a great honor to meet the Queen Mother of such an august Empire, mother-in-law to my own dearest sister’s sister-in-law whom I myself helped raise with such care! And to come across you at such an auspicious time, as well! Why, this all can only be a sign from the Gods.” 

“Ah,” Sivagami says, and really, it is all one  _ can  _ say at dawn, the coronation day of one’s youngest son, when one is on one’s way to the temple tank for a ritual bath. Sivagami is the mother of lions, of stallions, of an Emperor-to-be and his Commander in Chief, but morning person she is not. 

“Yes,” she says, and counts it a success, almost on par with that time she convinced her Baahu to wear his turban a full three hours. “Now If you will excuse me -- ” Sivagami pauses, attempting to remember his name. 

“Kumar!” Sivagami hears from somewhere in front of her and, like the very image of the Mother Goddess Devasena steps from behind the Kuntalan Crown Prince having finished her own ritual bath. She is resplendent in that moment to Sivagami’s eyes even while wearing nothing more than her soaking silk bathing shift, her long, water-ladden hair down and around her shoulders. Sivagami, clad in her sari and jewels until she might disrobe in the privacy of the tank, would be horrified at Devasena’s lack of restraint had she not been overfull with gratitude for the rescue. 

Still, something about the address niggles at the back of her mind, she manages to frown. Kumar is a common name, almost  _ too  _ common for royalty, even in a place like Kuntala which seems to pride itself in being so removed from royal ways. Strangely, Crown Prince Kumar seems to agree, if his loud clearing of the throat and widened eyes are any indication. But then, Sivagami thinks, perhaps he is coming down with an illness -- she tries to subtly lean back in case. 

Devasena, calmly surveying both brother and mother in law while dripping on the path, only rolls her eyes. 

“Kumara- _ varma _ , then, if you are so sure.” It is extraordinary, Sivagami thinks, that Devasena can command such authority even while wearing a single, sopping piece of cloth. Even without the sturdy silks and jewels of the station she still manages to stand like an Empress. 

Or perhaps, Sivagami amends ruefully, Devasena simply stands like a confident woman, whose existence is so rare as to be confused with royal sovereignty. It is not difficult to imagine Devasena still standing so, even if she were stripped of all titles and left to fend for herself amongst the demons of the jungle.  

Kumaravarma, Crown Prince of Kuntala, looks upon the same sight and grins. “Thank you, my beloved sister-in-law, I  _ am  _ sure! I was just speaking to the Queen Mother, whose presence I seem to have been graced with by the Great God himself as I took my morning walk!” 

Devasena’s lips purse with what Sivagami observes to be amusement, yes, but some fondness as well. “That is indeed a great blessing for you both,” she says, voice heavy with an irony that still seems to float over her brother in law’s head. “I myself have found, in the days since I arrived in Mahishmati, that my day is never complete without seeing my beloved new mother at least once.” 

“How fortunate,” Kumaravarma crows with delight, “since I have heard that you stayed with the Queen Mother before your second wedding ceremony!” 

Sivagami, unsure of what her place is in this conversation, and noting the ever rising sun, makes eye contact with Devasena and raises an eyebrow. Devasena smiles, her right hand deftly gathering her hair over a shoulder and then wringing it, as if she were a washerwoman. Sivagami is sure that the palace has people to do such things. 

“My dear brother in law,” Devasena begins again, “it is indeed fortunate, as all things have been since my husband arrived in Kuntala. Now, will you accompany me back to my chambers so that I might have time enough to wear the royal jewels? I would appreciate your insight as to my new duties while we walk, as well.” 

For a moment, Kumaravarma seems taken back, but then Sivagami relies that he is only glad, ecstatic even to offer advice. “Of course,” he stutters, offering Devasena his left arm.

“I hope to have the honor of being in your august presence once more, Queen Mother,” he says as they leave, bowing so low that his nose seems to touch his knees. Devasena at his side deigns to lower her chin in what, given her negligible attire, Sivagami will accept as a courtesy. The increased light reveals that Kumaravarma wears four necklaces, each with a different ostentatious cut to the embedded jewel.

Sivagami takes a step forward, and then another, and proceeds towards the temple tank of the Great God. It would be a great crime, she reminds herself, to pollute her body with liquor on such a sacred occasion.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to write fanfiction within this film's canon, so have a continuation of the happily ever after universe.


End file.
